


Care

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [42]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Throughout Preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili loves taking care of his brother - but tonight Kili is eager to return the favor.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegolasLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/gifts).



> Written for Prompts:  
> Nr. 121 Slow, throughout prep  
> Nr. 139 Anal Beads: slipping them in and slowly taking them out

Kili pressed his brother gently into the sheets.

“Let me take care of you today. Please?”

Fili blinked at him, but went easily enough, settling on their soft bed without complaint. 

“How do you want me?”

Fili always took care of him. That wasn’t to say that Kili didn’t return the favor. There had yet to be a night where one of them was left unsatisfied, and Kili knew they both strove to keep it that way. But Fili was soft with him, took satisfaction and blew it out of the water. Brought him so far above that Kili tasted heaven.

Fili was patient, and loving, and willing to go along with his crazier ideas, whether in bed or out of it, and Kili wanted to make Fili feel just as good.

He just didn’t usually have the patience for it.

But Fili needed some relaxing after a stressful week, and Kili vowed to wash away everything bad until Fili was moaning and groaning, no thought left for anything but how good he felt.

“Hush, just follow my lead.”

Kili started with a massage, to Fili’s amusement and appreciation. Front first, tiny taps and nudges, up and down his arms, his legs, paying attention to his chest, making him laugh with some unintended tickling on Fili’s belly. 

Kili took a course, just for this, always on the lookout for ways to bring some relief to his hardworking brother.

He took his time, adding sweet, feather like touches to all the right places, but never getting close enough to Fili’s cock to even brush it.  
Love and appreciation wasn’t just about sex after all, as much as Kili planned to take the evening in that direction.

By the time Kili asked Fili to turn around, his brother had melted into the sheets, little noises of appreciation making their way out of his throat.

They didn’t exchange a lot of words for once, Kili too focused, and Fili too blissed out. They talked plenty normally, from dirty talk, to sweet nothings, to stray thoughts that made them laugh in the middle - but that only made their lovemaking more familiar, rather than breaking the mood. But silence could have it’s place too, and Kili wanted his brother to _feel._

Taking his time, making sure that each and every muscle was relaxed and soft and putty under his hands, Kili reconsidered his plan for just a moment. Fili was getting so relaxed under his hands that he was almost asleep already, and Kili wondered if that wouldn’t be a good, though unintended, ending too. He would just have to start again another time. Maybe keep massages and _plans_ separated next time, as much as he had thought they might go well together.

His hesitation must have shown in his hands, for Fili zoomed in on it without fail, checking in with him. Kili bit his lips, but asked: “Are you okay with more still? Or just cuddle and sleep? Both are okay with me. Tonight’s for you.”

Fili chuckled into the pillow, a soft and happy sound, and assured him he was more than happy with anything that Kili wanted to give him. 

Well, alright then.

Kili finished the last of the full body massage and turned his attention again to Fili’s favorite spots. He couldn’t nip and lick like he wanted, the oil not meant for consumption, but his fingers were still more than up to the job of drawing little moans and sighs out of Fili, steadily turning the mood from relaxed and sleepy to hot and steamy.

When Fili started moving beneath him, little aborted movements of need, Kili at last turned his attention to that glorious butt. Good for more than just slaps with kitchen towels or perfect places to grab in shared showers, Kili had a strong appreciation for that firm behind and every intention to lavish it with attention tonight.  
He let himself indulge for just a bit, rolling the cheeks between his hands, letting his thumb brush just close enough to Fili’s hole to tease.

But, as much as he enjoyed playing with Fili’s backside, that wasn’t what the evening was about. Cleaning his hands of the massage oil with the towel, Kili reached for the actual lube. As hot as it might have been to use the massage oil, Kili was all too aware of how fast it had seeped into Fili’s skin, and didn’t think the sensitive entrance would appreciate it much anyway.

The coolness of the lube sent a shiver through Fili’s body. Kili smirked at the way Fili’s breath stopped for just a second, at the tiny upward movement of his butt, and reveled in all the signs of pleasure. 

Spreading the lube, making tiny little circles around his goal, Kili took his sweet time until he pushed in his first finger. Being especially slow - giving Fili a taste of his own medicine, really - he moved his finger back and forth, going just a little bit deeper before slipping out and circling his hole again. It wasn’t really necessary to go that slow. Fili was plenty relaxed and this was far from their first time. But Kili wanted to take his time. Keeping an eye and ear out for Fili’s reactions, he added a second finger just before anticipation could turn to frustration, carefully scissoring his fingers inside, brushing that one spot from time to time, slowly bringing his brother higher and higher with just his fingers. Adding more lube to his third finger, enjoying how the sound mixed with Fili’s already heavy breathing, the little moans and pants. Fili insisted he was ready, wanted Kili inside, but as much as his own dick was hard and heavy and twitching at the words, the sounds, the smells, the sight of Fili spread out before him, waiting for him, Kili knew that this would end much too early if he gave in now.

Instead he withdrew his fingers completely, grinning at Fili’s little whine, and reached into their toy drawer for the anal beads. Kili idly wondered just how many of the progressively bigger balls he could fit into Fili. The first was tiny, and slipped into him easily enough, and Kili was fascinated by how the little orbs slipped and disappeared inside Fili’s body. It was only by the fifth that Kili’s guiding hand wasn’t quite enough anymore. He pressed his thumb against the sphere, until it plopped in, the bright color a nice contrast to the skin quivering around it. Slowly pulling it out, enjoying how each popped out bit by bit, he started again, each ball disappearing into Fili’s body, helping the bigger one’s along until his thumb was pressed onto the skin, drawing lazy circles before adding another or pulling them all out, seemingly without thought or reason. Sometimes he pressed the cheeks together, just to hear the way Fili’s breath would set out for just a second, not having expected the sudden change.

Kili had always thought he was way too impatient for the kind of endless preparation that Fili so loved, but he was starting to see the appeal. The way Fili shivered underneath him, muscles coiled but nowhere to go. The tiny moans and pants he could squeeze out of Fili’s body, with nothing but his hands and a tiny toy he controlled.  
He hadn’t expected the kind of power rush that came with it, knowing he could shape every part of Fili’s experience. He would always enjoy when Fili took care of him, but he could see doing this again in the future, ideas already rushing in of what else he could try and the reactions he might get.

But for now, he had his hands, and the beads, and his brother pushing up into him, fingers clawed into the pillow, panting and whimpering. He eventually reached the last ball - a feat they had deemed impossible when they first started out, and this had been their first toy to experiment with - and Kili enjoyed the long drawn out moan and the way Fili’s body arched when Kili pressed it home. It was big enough that he had to keep his thumb pressed on it to keep it from slipping out again. Kili waited like that, for just a moment, letting Fili get used to the pressure, the fullness, before pulling them all out again. 

Fili stayed open for just a second, and Kili found himself contemplating returning to his fingers, bringing Fili over the edge again and again on nothing but that.  
His own need had taken a backseat. It was throbbing painfully by now, but he felt entranced, in a way he hadn’t expected he would be, more in tune with Fili’s wants then his own. If he could make Fili scream for him, moan for him, forget the world for him, he wouldn’t even mind if he didn’t come himself, as strange as that should have felt.

But Fili would mind.  
And Kili wanted him happy, not worrying about reciprocation.  
Perhaps another time, after he talked it out with Fili, he would see how many orgasms he could wring out from him, but Kili probably shouldn’t thrust that on him without warning. As much as he was itching to try.

Instead, he leaned himself over Fili, kissing up his spine, his neck, nippling on his earlobe and breathed: “Ready?”

He got a wordless whine and a very clear, heated look in return. The way Fili’s whole body pressed up and against his left no question either.

Kili chuckled, amused and all to aware of _exactly_ what Fili was feeling right now. This night might be about his brother, but he couldn’t help that tiny bit of payback. After all, Fili must surely love it with how often he teased Kili just like this.

Kili aligned, and slowly pushed in, holding his breath to keep himself slow and steady. He slipped in easily, Fili all but sucking him in, desperate for more. They had done this a thousand times and would do it thousands more and yet that first moment he slipped in fully, felt Fili’s heat all around him, Fili’s body under him, Fili’s presence all around as if he could _drown_ in him… There was nothing like that feeling of connection, of being one. Kili would cherish and long for it for all his days.

Holding himself up on his elbows, Kili gently rocked into his brother. His own body pressing Fili into the sheets, there was little his brother could do to fasten the pace - and for once, Kili didn’t want to. They were both so close already, but he wanted this moment to last just a bit longer yet. 

Kili couldn’t kiss trails along Fili’s shoulders and neck like he loved so much himself, not without sitting up and losing precious skin contact, but he took Fili’s hand in his and murmured his love and devotion into Fili’s hair instead, adding tiny kisses in between. 

He could feel everything like this.  
Every tiny shiver.  
Every breath his brother took.  
His very heartbeat.

Fili was so close. And as much as he wished this moment would never end, Kili adjusted the angle, sped up just a tiny bit, just enough, and held him close through it. He wasn’t far behind himself, the way Fili clenched around him, sobbed his name, held on to Kili’s hand like his life depended on it, completing him like nobody else ever would.

Kili held on to Fili for as long as he could, but eventually had to pull out, his elbows too weak to hold his weight anymore.  
Instead he pulled Fili close, legs and arms tangling, lazy, sleepy kisses traded between them until the comfort of sleep embraced them both.


End file.
